


For No One (songfic)

by Dez_Wonder



Series: Bugs [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Angst, M/M, References to the Beatles, Songfic, Strong Language, for no one, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez_Wonder/pseuds/Dez_Wonder
Summary: plastic beach era song fic based on "For No One"- The BeatlesMurdoc fucked up this time too many fights ,outbursts, and moments of petty bickering for his singer to want to put up with.





	1. Your day breaks, Your mind aches

"Your day breaks, Your mind aches"

Murdoc woke up from a dead sleep, breathing heavy a numb feeling of panic and dread washing over him. Frantically feeling around his bed in the dark, he stopped he groaned and put his palms over his eyes.  
Another nightmare.. he's been having them for weeks ever since his singer decided he didn't need him or his outbursts anymore.

"You find that all her words of kindness linger on when she no longer need you."

He stopped sleeping in the bassist's bed and moved back down to the hellish basement with the sodding whale guarding it, because in the singer's eyes living down there was much nicer then living with a lying ticking time bomb.  
Murdoc couldn't stop thinking about how he never appreciated the small things 2D would say and do, hell you could clearly see the dolt light up like a Christmas tree through his pill induced haze just fucking burn with something but now, now there's nothing.


	2. She wakes up she makes up

"She wakes up, She makes up, She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry she no longer needs you."

Though they weren't together they still have songs they need to record and Murdoc's pirate radio show to do. 2D thinks it's honestly just a scheme for Murdoc to spend more time with him. The bluenette jumps when he's abruptly ripped from his thoughts cause of Murdoc's loud voice booming over an intercom. " Aye, brain-ache I've got a song and then my glorious pirate radio show to do in an hour." "Oh! and before I forget take a shower you probably smell like whale shit and fish!" "have your lanky ass up here in five I don't have time to waste!" 2D rolled his eyes as he got up and grabbed some electric tape from off his dresser and walked into the bathroom.

He went over to a small black box above the shower and placed tape over the "hidden" camera, the bastard obviously wouldn't be getting a show..not now anyways.  
He took off his clothes and turned and looked in the mirror, he grimaced at what he saw. Oily and messy hair, dark bags under his eyes,and a pale sickly skinny body all staring back at him in disgust. The singer shook his head and turned on the water stepping in, "shocking." he thought "it's actually luke warm for once instead of ice cold, like normal."   
He took his time enjoying the as close to warm water as he could get. He was probably in there for twenty minuets, or so. "what did he need to hurry?"   
there wasn't any point, he knew Murdoc wouldn't to anything major to him yet.. the album wasn't finished yet.

The singer got dressed and took his time making his way up to the top of the deranged man's castle. When he arrived he knocked on the door he face painted with no expression, and his dark eyes lazily looking forward. The man on the other side stomped his way over to the door clearly pissed he could hear him grumbling about being late, and how he was going to have to pay, but when he opened the door and saw the blue haired singer standing there expressionless he froze transfixed by the others eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will be out in just a bit


End file.
